Forever
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: I should have realized that no human could bare such soul piercing eyes such as his. Even though I knew something was wrong, I could not help but fall in love with his flawless complexion. :SasuNaru:


**Title**: Forever  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** _She panicked again, a loud scream erupting from her lips. I watched as she ran through the crowed, looking for away out. I could just feel myself in her place. I felt the familiar horror I felt so long ago as I ran through that very same mass of people, hoping that someone would help me but only seeing knowing smiles._

**Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** SasuNaru (hinting)  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The stars shined brightly that night. They looked like a thousand little diamonds hidden in the ground and yet the night was cold and numbing despite the beauty of it. My skin crawled as I approached the door, my heart thumping as I anticipated what the night might bring. Even so, the moment I entered the ballroom, all of the fears had been forgotten. Yet who knew that my life would end the very moment I crossed through those doors.

I sighed softly before I looked over to the right to the window that was there. My reflection stared back at me. My once cerulean blue eyes were now decorated with a dark crimson color, and my skin was paler than the moon itself. I turned back to the ball room, not being able to withstand my own reflection. That's when I heard it, a soft melody that made my skin crawl as I recognized it. It was the same melody that was played when _we_ first came into contact.

My eyes were drawn to a young man that stood at the end of the ballroom floor, who looked out to those who littered the dance floor with themselves. I could not help but examine his being regardless of the fact that I knew it very well. Even through out all these years, he didn't change. His raven hair still spiked at the back, leaving two long bangs on the side of his face, framing his pale face like curtain. His shoulders were not too narrow or broad while his body still remained well toned. His skin remained un kissed by the sun through out all these years and was a pale tone. Yet what had drawn to me in the first place were his eyes. His dark crimson eyes that seem to hold you captive by how deep and piercing they were.

I watched as he walked calmly across the ballroom floor. I quickly scanned the room for a familiar dress until I found it. A young woman wearing a light pink dress stood at the edge of the room, her back towards him. The young woman took no notice and was oblivious to her predator.

I watched as he stopped right behind her and rested his palm on her shoulder, catching her attention. She tilted her head to the side, her light pink hair falling onto her emerald eyes that watched him. Her eyes held astonishment as he spoke to her, her mouth dropping slightly. He spoke to her before she nodded slowly. He smiled at her before he led her to the dance floor. I watched as he danced gracefully across the ball room with her. His left arm wrapped around her waist while his right arm held her arm in the air. I was envious of her as she was his main focus while I was ignored. Even so, I felt sadness for her, for tonight would be one she'd regret.

I watched as her face held a great smile of admiration towards him. Fool, if she'd only realize how deceiving he truly was. And yet I should not talk for I, myself, was tricked by that very same man. Much like her, I was captivated by those dark crimson eyes of his. Yet I should have realized that no human could bare such soul piercing eyes such as his. Even though I knew something was wrong, I could not help but fall in love with his flawless complexion. I would ask myself over and over that night, how could I have been so lucky as to be granted the chance of meeting such a perfect creature. But now I curse fate for allowing our paths to cross.

I felt a tremor of panic go through me as I heard the song fading. I turned to my left, my eyes landing on the clock hanging from the wall.

'11:50'

I turned back to the dance floor but didn't see them anymore. I looked around but the massive of bodies within the ballroom made it hard for me to find them. I looked around again before spotting them on the staircase. He was leading her up the staircase but it seemed like she was hesitating. I quietly and calmly made my way after them.

"Sasuke"

I called out to him before I could stop myself. I watched as he stopped talking and turned to face me. Dark shadows were cast across his being by the candle lights that were piled up next to the railing.

This was his true nature and it fitted him well.

I could tell by his eyes that he was hesitating and doubted my intentions. I started at him before turning to the young woman next to him who had only turned her head to the side to look at me. Her light emerald eyes looked at me with curiosity; the fan resting against her chin was proof of that. Her face was covered with a light pink mask that only exposed her eyes. I knew I had the chance to warn her, to save her from suffering the same fate I did. And yet all I could do was smile warmly at her before bowing.

I turned to him again.

"Goodnight, my lord," I said before giving him a deep bow.

He acknowledged me with a low nod before he turned and grabbed a hold of her hand and led her up the stairs. She stared at me for a bit longer before turning her attention back to him. I watched them until they were out of sight before I turned around and faced the ballroom. I made my way to the side, resting against the wall of the ballroom, watching as the others danced. They all bore grins on their faces, exposing their fangs.

'11:59'

If she only knew that the moment she entered, her fate was sealed…much like mine on that night.

'_5…' _

"Help!" I heard her scream as she ran down the stairs, almost tripping on her own gown. All music ceased as everyone one in the room quietly turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and filled with fright as she turned to me for assistance but I could do nothing but stare back at her. I watched as she turned to everyone else but saw only grins on their faces.

'4'

We could hear his footsteps as he approached the top of the stairs. I watched as she quickly turned to look at him, my own eyes following suit. He stood proudly at the top, a smirk adorned his lips as he started down at her.

'3'

She panicked again, a loud scream erupting from her lips. I watched as she ran through the crowed, looking for away out. I could just feel myself in her place. I felt the familiar horror I felt so long ago as I ran through that very same mass of people, hoping that someone would help me but only seeing knowing smiles.

'2'

I watched as she ran, horror was written all over her face as the crowed surrounded her. I could only numbly watch her get encircled. I looked to my right as I saw him approach, his eyes locking with mine. I could do nothing but stare back as I recognized the hungry look in his eyes. He walked past me and towards the massive crowd, the eye contact breaking. I solemnly watched as the crowd parted to allow him passage. As the crowd parted, they revealed a bleeding young woman who shook in horror.

'1'

I heard the soft hiss that came from his mouth as he bared his fangs. I watched as he knelt, his hand coming behind her neck as he brought her towards him. I could almost feel those very lips against my neck as I watched his mouth approach hers. I turned away as I knew what was to come.

'0'

I felt an old familiar piercing pain on my neck as her scream sounded in my ears. I raised my hand to my neck where old puncture wounds laid. I finally turned back to see him walking away, blood dripping from the sides of his lips. I watched as he walked up the stairs, never looking back. I turned back to where the incident happened, only to see the others walk away.

I looked at the clock before approaching the figure that laid in a puddle of blood. It was a little past midnight and soon the sun would rise. I quietly approached her, the heels of my shoes echoing across the now empty ballroom. I knelt beside her, her blood soaking my dressing pants. I extended my arm and rested the palm of my hand across her blood soaked cheek. Her body had become rigid and cold.

I remained kneeling as I waited. My hand ran back and forth across her cheek, smearing the blood. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, for I knew she had not been chosen to become one of us. I didn't know whether to pity her for dying or envying her for escaping this cruel curse. But one thing is for sure…

"Naruto"

I felt his lips against my neck as he spoke, sending shivers down my spine. I said nothing but leaned against his body.

No matter how much I want to be normal again…

"Dobe…?"

I can wait….

"Teme"

Because he's with me…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Troubled – Spirit: Well, this is my new years one-shot. Kind of angst for a new years one shot though T.T I actually did this for homework XD So excuse me if it's not all up to standards/ I will be fixing it though :P So for now, this is a draft.

Happy New Years!!


End file.
